pokemon altomare rays
by Altoshipping lucky 7's
Summary: ash x latias x bianca x cynthia


Today we join our hero Ash Ketchum in a city filled with water visiting his old friends Bianca and Latias, little does he know he'll meet one more friend on this particular journey.

On the ferry heading to Altomare

"I wonder how Bianca and Lorenzo are doing. But I more worried about Latias and how she is coping with her brother's death, I know it's been two years already but I'm still worried about her._ Because I love her…and Bianca" _said Ash keeping that last part in thought.

Meanwhile in the sky somewhere between Cinnabar and Pallet 

"Garchomp I can't wait to see him again and tell him how I feel about him" said a beautiful woman with black maracas in her long blonde hair

**_"Why did you even let him leave sinnoh before telling him in the first place Cynthia?" said Cynthia's Garchomp (in pokéspeech)_**

"Hey look there's pallet town Garchomp lets land at prof. Oak's lab and ask him where Ash lives."

**Time skip: Ten minutes later.**

"Okay Garchomp return. So this is Ash 's house, (**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK)"**

"Coming… (The door opens)… hello may I ask who you are."

"My name is Cynthia Shirona. Are you Ash 's mother?"

"Why yes I am, and Cynthia please call me Deilia."

"Is Ash home?"

"I'm sorry; he just left on his Pidgeot to get to Vermillion city, to ask his old friend Maren to take him somewhere called AltoMare, to visit his old friends Bianca, her father Lorenzo and their close friend Latias. He said that he would be there until the end of the month visiting them, so if you need to find him he's probably already on the boat, so why not head to AltoMare and wait for him there."

"Okay thanks for the tip Deilia."

"Well off to AltoMare I guess."

Back at the ferry which has just landed at the docks of AltoMare

"Well let's go Pikachu we're off to visit Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latias."

As soon as Ash stepped off the boat some girls wearing festival clothes came up to him and said "Welcome sir you're just in time for the AltoMare fireworks festival it is tonight and you are required to bring date**_S _**if you wish to come."

"Ummmmm Okaaaaay I'll try and make it"

One short walk to the secret garden later

"Bianca it's me Ash are you here?"

In Bianca's room/studio 

"Bianca it's me Ash are you here?"

"Coming Ash " Bianca called as she slipped into her custom made dress and white Artist Beret

Just then an invisible blur sped into the room it was then revealed to be Latias

Latias knocked Bianca onto her bed and cooed playfully.

"Latias I've got a surprise for you, Ash is here to visit us." Latias cooed in a very happy tone at the thought of seeing her long time crush. Little did she know that the sinnoh champion and her best friend were thinking the exact same thing.

**_ End Chapter __**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_In the secret garden_**

Ash sat waiting patiently for Bianca and Latias to come outside and just as he was about to go ask what was taking them they walked out "hi Ash " Bianca said

"Hi Bianca"

"Hey, Bianca do you know anything about that fireworks festival that I heard about at the docks?"

"You mean the Annual AltoMare fireworks festival down at the docks tonight"

"Yeah that one. And about that I was wondering if you would like to go to the festival with me."

"Y-Y-Y-You mean L-L-L-Like a D-D-D-Date?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah that is if you, you know, want to go on a date with me"

"S-S-Sure Ash I would love to." Bianca said as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. To which Ash blushed a bit.

"Well I'd better go get ready, see you tonight Ash and pick me up at 9:00, okay?

Back at Ash 's hotel room

"What do I do Pikachu I've never been on a date before?"

Pikachu face palms and exclaims "pika Pikachu pi pika ka"

"Now what should I wear on this date?"

"I know I'll wear that suit Brock gave me labeled 'for Ash 's first date'"

In Bianca's room

"Oh Latias what should I wear?"

Suddenly Bianca heard a voice in her head saying "ooh ooh ooh I know the perfect dress for you to wear."  
"L-L-L-Latias did you just talk in my head"

Then Bianca heard it again "Maaaaaybe"

"Okaaaaaay then show me which dress you think I should wear" Latias goes over to a strapless green and blue sundress and nudges it with her snout

"What that one, isn't it a little revealing?"

"Not in my opinion."

**END CHAPTER 1**

Later at Bianca's front door

(DING DONG) "That must be Ash , Latias. Don't even think of tackling him."

Bianca opens the door and finds Ash standing there in his suit _"He cleans up nicely"_ she thought

Ash got one look at her and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a red sleeveless sundress covered in blue triangles and a straw sun hat with a Latios feather adorning it. Ash reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a yellow rose and holds it out and says "For the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Bianca giggles a little bit at that and says "Why thank you."

"Shall we go my lady" says Ash holding out his arm

They walk through Altomare until they arrive at the most expensive restaurant in the city 'The Black Latios' which is situated right next to where the fireworks display is being held "You can afford this place?" Bianca asks incredulously

"Not many people know this but winning as many battles as I have I've saved up quite a pretty penny."

"Wow I never knew being a strong trainer was so profitable."

"Yeah speaking of which. I was wondering why you haven't decided to be a trainer?"

"I don't know exactly it just never appealed to me until I met you. But now I'm starting to lean towards being one, What do you think?"

"Well I think you should do whatever makes you happy."

"Okay that settles it I want to go on a journey with you"

Suddenly they hear a cry and the flapping of wings

"Oh no Latias must have been listening to us and thinks I'm going to leave her here."

"We have to find her."

"Totodile I choose you."

"Totototototodile"

"Totodile use rain dance now."

A sudden and unexplainable downpour appeared out of thin air blanketing all of Altomare

"Staraptor I choose you, search all over the city for a spot where the rain falls irregularly. Hurry."

Ash turns back to Bianca and sees she is shivering and takes of his suits jacket and puts it on her shoulders.

Then Bianca yelps a little bit as Ash picks her up bridal style and carries her through the rain all the way to her house and through the door[T1] .

**Meanwhile in the hall of origin**

"I wonder how Latias is coping these days maybe I should go check on her" said Arceus

Then Arceus vanished in a burst of pure white light and reappeared in the secret garden of Altomare and said "Latias I created you so I know you're here. What is the problem?"

Suddenly Latias appeared out of nowhere with tears in her eyes. "Lord Arceus the human I love has found a mate who happens to be my best friend and they're both leaving soon and he could never love me anyways, he is a human and I am a Pokemon."

"Latias you know I've never liked formalities and why is that a problem?"

"Well my shape shifting only changes my appearance not my actual body structure and humans typically only take one mate and I can't even tell him how I feel I don't speak English."

"What if I were to fix all of these problems and place a protection on the souldew with my power so you can go with him."

"Well… I would say 'ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou'"

Arceus let out a hearty chuckle and said "Then I shall do this for you Latias but you will lose your psychic powers and have to become a Pokemon trainer is this okay?"

"Yes Arceus thank you so much."

"Okay hold still and don't scream this may sting a little"

Suddenly Latias' body was filled with the most excruciating pain she had ever felt

Then she passed out

Time skip 3 hours later

Latias opened her eyes and stood up and realized she was no longer a Pokemon and had flowing red hair and was wearing a blue flowing red dress decorated with wave patterns she looked up from her dress and saw Ash and Bianca walking into the garden so she walked up to them and said "look I'm human now Ash "

A flash of recognition appeared on Ash's face and he hesitantly said "Latias?"

She replied "Yes"

Ash and Bianca both fainted simultaneously

**_End chapter 2_**


End file.
